


Battle Cry

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dagor Bragollach, Gen, House of Hador, Nirnaeth Arnoediad, War of Wrath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-12 02:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: On the battle cry of the Edain of the North--and the cry of Fingon on the first morning of the Dagor Nirnaeth Arnoediad.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We know the House of Hador was influenced and inspired by their relationship with the House of Fingolfin.  
But inspiration can work both ways...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first section was written for Day Two (Fingon) of Nolofinwean Week on Tumblr.

“_Flame Light! Flee Night!”_ went the battle-cry of the Edain of the North.

Fingon knelt on the stairs of Barad Eithel, mourning Hador, slain with arrows despite the helmet gifted to him, and his son Gundor dead beside him. But still around him the cry of the Edain went up: “_Flame Light! Flee Night!_”

Galdor fell, also, seven years later, and Fingon wondered whether the Edain would change their cry. But still they cried: “_Flame Light! Flee Night_!” And Hurin and Huor charged into the fray by his side, their faith unshaken, like their father's and grandfather's before them.

And so, at last, when the morrow of the Fifth Great Battle dawned, Fingon stood with Hurin and Huor and their people beside him and he cried out: _The day has come!_

And no matter that he cried in Quenya, all who heard him understood and answered: _The night is passing…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Lacho calad! Drego morn! Flame Light! Flee Night!” appears as the customary battle-cry of the Edain of the North in the "Unfinished Tales" during the scene of Hurin's leave-taking from Dor-lomin. This scene is set earlier than Fingon's more famous cry at the start of the Nirnaeth Arnoediad, which is what gave me the original idea.


	2. Chapter 2

After that battle was lost, there was a great silence in the North.


	3. Chapter 3

‘They have a request,’ said Vardilme.

Finarfin, who had come out to greet the host of rebel thralls from Dor-lomin, asked: ‘What is it?’

Glorwendil, who carried their makeshift banner, stepped forward and said: ‘If we go to fight the Black Foe again on Anfauglith, let it be with our old battle cry.’

‘A fair request,’ said Finarfin. ‘But what is it? I fear I do not know.’

‘_Flame Light! Flee Night! _It has not been heard since my lord Fingon died,’ said Berion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names of recurring OCs in this section: Vardilme is Curufin's wife, who came with Finarfin and helped liberate Dor-lomin; Glorwendil is a distant relative of Aerin on the mother's side, one of the leaders of the rebellion against the Easterlings; Berion is a former captain of Fingon's who escaped both the Nirnaeth and, afterwards, the Fall of Gondolin.


	4. Chapter 4

_Night fled._

_Neither Hurin lived to see it nor Fingon, but Night fled._

_And day came again._


End file.
